Warriors: Lost Winds Found
by Swallowkit
Summary: When the flow of water is broken the storm shall perish, the night shall shatter, and the current of wind shall change, only the power of sight shall make the grass grow green again- is what legendary Huntingtail tells Sandflower, mother of a chosen kit.


The water was tainted, brown and muddy. Grayrain lowered his head to the puddle fear rising in his throat. He had come out to hunt by himself, his mate was busy with their kits, and so he had come to hunt- alone.

The puddle had RiverClan scent. The white tom lifted his head, hackles raising. The scent was fresh and the cat seemed nearby. He heard a hiss to his far left and instantly Grayrain pounced.

There was a loud thud as his chest collided into a RiverClanner's ribs. His fur stood on end as the warrior leaped back tail branching out behind him. There was four RiverClan cats waiting there, ragged and bloody.

"Get off our territory!" Grayrain snarled pinning down a skinny black tom. He dug his claws into his flesh and the tom cried out in pain. Then he saw how poor they were, in such bad conditions, Grayrain could see the cat's ribs, usual RiverClanners were well fed.

A large, ripped white tom limped forward, his flank was bruised and cut, blood was splayed over his left eye. "Please, we've left RiverClan. You are no match for us, four weakened cats, two of us pregnant queens. We're outcasts, loners, please take us to Floodstar." He pleaded, pain grasping his muscles making him wince.

The WindClan warrior regarded their words, after all they were in bad shape for RiverClanners. "Come with me," he grunted letting go of the pinned tom.

--

Sandflower quickly hauled her two kits close to her and began grooming each one. Burningkit and Greenkit. Burningkit had a feisty and fiery attitude, always bright and stubborn, Greenkit on the other hand was thoughtful and quiet, always thinking about where her paws step. But both were as close as the sky and stars.

Burningkit squealed in protest, "Momma, let go!" She scrabbled against the ground with her hind paws, forepaws splayed out in front of her. The orange kit escaped from her mother's grasp and crawled into the corner of the nursery tufts of fur sticking up.

Greenkit submitted willingly to Sandflower's grooming sitting there patiently. Her mother quickly cleaned her up and gave Burningkit a few licks before letting them romp around.

She gazed fondly at them. Burningkit had bright ginger fur, light burning fire and bright amber eyes, an exact image of her mother. Greenkit was a soft gray, almost silver, colored like their father who was slightly darker with blue eyes, but Greenkit was blind, unable to see.

Burningkit began batting at Sandflower's tail amusement twinkled in her eyes. Greenkit turned her head at Burningkit with a blank face. Burningkit leaped and pounced on Sandflower's tail.

Twisting around Sandflower yowled and picked up Burningkit softly. The ginger queen placed the young kit on the earth of the nursery. Suddenly there was a yowl outside and Sandflower straightened up.

There was hisses of disapproval and resentment then a familiar voice, "Floodstar, I've brought some cats." It was Grayrain.

The she-cat immediately rushed outside and watched him address the WindClan leader. Grayrain noticed her and pelted over to give her a loving lick on the cheek. Pulling back Sandflower noticed his grim look and she longed to smooth out the creases on his face.

Grayrain swiftly turned his head toward Floodstar as he cleared his throat. Sandflower backed away knowing that something was taking place. She stifled a hiss as she watched ragged RiverClanners stagger over behind Grayrain. Her claws unsheathed as she dug them into the ground with an intense gaze.

Floodstar gazed at the damaged cats, his muscles were tense but his eyes showed no emotions. There was a split second of silence before Floodstar bounded in a large leap and landed in front of Grayrain. "Why have you brought intruders into our camp?" he demanded.

Floodstar was an impressive cat, he was large, strong but swift. His silver fur seemed like an endless pool of water and his claws were thorn sharp yet as delicate as a whisker. His blue eyes seemed to hold a rank of powerful authority yet it could be as playful as a kit.

Grayrain dipped his head, his whiskers skimming the ground, "These cats have asked for help, they left RiverClan and one queen is near kitting." He glanced at a pained cream colored she-cat. There was a bulge in her belly as she crouched lower ears flattened.

The long legged leader flicked his tail and the medicine cat Gentlebreeze nudged the cats away for treatment. Floodstar herded Grayrain into his den.

Sandflower felt her muscles relax. They were no threat, weakened beat. She went back into the nursery. The kits were nestled in a corner sleeping. The ginger she-cat fell into a slumber her heart slacking into a slow steady beat.

"Why do you hesitate?" Sandflower blinked open her eyes to see a beautiful golden she-cat. Her right flank was flecked with light brown dots. Huntingtail. The cat who had sacrificed herself and saved WindClan from elimination.

"StarClan?" the she-cat nodded, Sandflower stood up confused, "What do you need? Why am I here?" The she-cat began to quiver her tail. Many more star covered cats gathered around Sandflower. The queen realized the pool of star water, the Moonpool. The silver covered water lapped at the edges.

Tallstar touched the surface with his tail tip. Ripples broke the glassy sheen, the moon shattered and the stars scattered. The faded image of Burningkit and Greenkit appeared. Sandflower gasped.

"When the flow of water is broken the storm shall perish, the night shall shatter, and the current of wind shall change, only the power of sight shall make the grass grow green again." the mysterious cats chanted.

The image of the kits flickered out to be replaced by a raging battle, blood was everywhere, the color of scarlet poured over the hills of WindClan, the trees of ThunderClan, the water of RiverClan and the bogs of ShadowClan.

The cats each leapt into the sky leaving a trail of glitter. Sandflower chased after them, "No, don't leave me, no!" Her desperate voice trailed away as she crumpled to the ground her legs buckling.

Only Huntingtail stayed, she touched Sandflower's flank, "Trust in yourself, guide your kits well for they hold the fate of the Clans." Then she too floated away her tail waving in the breeze, "Farewell."

Sandflower woke up breathing hard, her kits huddled closer to her belly. She smelt Huntingtail's scent lingering in the air and her voice filled the room, "Trust in yourself…"

**A/N:  
This is my first fanfic about warriors. I don't own warriors but all original characters are made by me.  
Wonder what happens? Please rate and review!**


End file.
